I want to become famous
by pervy4SanjiZoro
Summary: Sanji is a prodigy, street rat who lives in an alley and pick pockets dirty rich old men for a living. All he wants is to be rich or as his favorite song puts it he wants to "Fuck loads of diamonds." One day he spots prostitution occur and he finds out that's only way to reach his dream. Yaoi, SanjixZoro WAAAYY LATER, Language, prostitution, and more. I suck at summaries. Now READ!


**For this story you might wanna look up the song, The Fear by Lily Allen. Thanks for reading!**

He walked through the crisp, cool, dusky New York air brushing past loads of people to the secluded alley he lately called home. Many hands grab him and one even pinch his ass but as usual he ignored it. Slipping his hand into the pervert's pocket he grabbed a wallet, he continued on his path unnoticed. This is what life consisted of for him, pick pocketing to get enough money to eat and sleeping in the streets. No one would ever hire him a job; he was way to dangerous.

Sanji Blackleg. That was him. A broke, lonely, former college kid. Sure he was healthy, strong, and a genius but that doesn't ease the pain of being without a family or compassion. He was just a kid wondering the streets pick pocketing and getting harassed by old rich men daily. Sighing when he reached his destination, he sat down and propped himself against a cold stone wall. All he was dressed in was a thin, worn hoodie that he got years ago with a tee shirt underneath, some ripped jeans, and a scarf. The only thing that he owned that were nice were his shoes. They were black dress shoes that he took the utmost care of because they were his only pride and joy. Except for his hands.

Nothing mattered more to him than his hands. They were his life. If his hands were not so precise and smooth at anything that he did he would not be here. They were the secret to his quote on quote stealing. It didn't exactly count to him as stealing because he only stole from dirty, old, filthy rich men that made perverted moves on him. They all had more than enough to spare. He would never rob a poor person or god forbid a lady!

He tucked his hands into his pockets, closed his eyes, prepared for a long cold night. Sanji had gotten used to sleeping pretty much anywhere from the years of experience. When he was young he was a prodigy chef. He was gifted with amazing arms and super strength in his legs but cursed without a family. He had no home even as a kid and he refused to go to those crappy group homes for orphans. Instead he had worked as a chef on a very violent restaurant boat call the Baratie with an old man named Zeff. But that happy lifestyle soon set sail along with the boat that he longed to go with.

_"You're too young you eggplant. Go along and go to school and maybe I will bring you next time."_ Zeff had said the night they set sail without him. At that time he couldn't believe that the old shitty man was leaving him. But it made sense now. Sure he was a brilliant chef. Sure he was strong. Sure he even knew what it meant to starve! But he was a child.

He reluctantly listened to the man. He went to school and made a reputation for himself. He was a famous chef fulfilling his dreams at a restaurant called All Blue but it all went down the drain when a man with the name Fullbody pissed him off. Yes he beat that man to a pulp and it satisfied him greatly but he lost his job and he was a menace to society. Fullbody had a big say in all the gossip and higher ranks. For revenge the foul man had spread lies about him.

Everyone looked down on him so he moved. Not that he even cared what they thought but he wanted to start new. He wanted to be rich and he wanted lots of money. He didn't want to be a chef anymore so he didn't take that job. He had already reached his goal at age seventeen but now he was twenty and he wanted to famous. That's why he's in New York of course. Where else to go except the big city? But things didn't go as he planned.

"Hey honey, why don't we go over to my place and we can see what you can do? How does that sound?" Sanji opened his eyes when he heard a sleek deep voice echo through the alley. He looked over and saw big man looming over a beautiful red haired lady. The man had a Cheshire cat like smile on his face inching closer to the beautiful redhead. And he was about to get up and kick this shit out of the man but then he heard her speak back.

She dragged the man down and spoke huskily into his ear. "I know what I can do... But what can YOU do for ME?" She purred almost matching the old man's smile but a little bit more mysteriously. A throaty laugh sounded through the whole area.

"What ever you like young lady. Just ask me. I have plenty of connections." She grinned and grasped the man's arm.

"You know... I always wanted to become a model..." The red head wondered out loud running her her hand down his arm. "Can you do that for me, _Daddy_?" She stressed the nickname.

Sanji couldn't believe what he was hearing. This women couldn't possibly trust this man! She was bound to get kidnapped and killed later! They left before he could get up and save her. Though he was a bit curious and would keep an eye out for her later on.

He nodded and promised that to himself before falling asleep against the wall.

That was a week ago and once again, like everyday, Sanji awoke to the sounds of traffic and angry taxi cabs drivers. He got up and sighed. It was just going to be another day. It looked like it was around noon when he walked out into the sunlight. He didn't have a watch but he had a knack for knowing stuff like that. He started to take a stroll around the neighborhood. His legs felt cramp and it was a nice day to get the kinks out of them. He walked to the nearest hotel and decided to treat himself today. He stepped inside and asked for a room and paid for it. It was time for him to shower and clean his clothes.

The last man he had pick pocketed had at least two thousand dollars in his wallet. When he saw this he was delighted. He was desperately craving a cigarette and he could finally afford it. He had bought himself a backpack, another hoodie, new jeans, two more tee shirts, and lots of packs of cigarettes. Sanji stripped of his dirty clothes and put them in the sink full of water with a bar of soap and a squeeze of shampoo. He scrubbed them a bit and turned on the shower to bathe.

After feeling clean he stepped out and put on his new clothes. He actually looked, well, not homeless now. He smiled and started to wash his clothes again. After they were clean enough he hung them to dry above the shower curtain rail.

Sanji ran and jumped onto the bed. It was soft and clean. He would definitely sleep well tonight. Turning to his side he spotted a radio. He flipped a switch and heard the obnoxiously loud voice of the host saying something along the lines of a new red haired gorgeous model appearing out of nowhere.

That couldn't be... Could it be her? A very familiar voice started to talk on the radio. "Yes. I always knew I could be one. But I couldn't do by myself. Thanks to _Daddy_ here I finally reached my dream." Sanji was stunned. It was that girl! The girl he had saw in the alley with the man! He changed the station unable to listen to the girl anymore. Could his life be better if he did that? Could he get connections to get rich and famous? He had the looks... He could definitely become a male model. Or an actor. He had the brains for it. But he would have to get people interested into him first... But how?

He was about to turn off the radio but a song started to play on the radio that caught his attention.

**I want to be rich and I want lots of money**  
**I don't care about clever I don't care about funny**  
**I want lots of clothes and fuck loads of diamonds**  
**I heard people die while they are trying to find them**

**I'll take my clothes off and it will be shameless**  
**'Cuz everyone knows that's how you get famous**  
**I'll look at the sun and I'll look in the mirror**  
**I'm on the right track and I'm on to a winner**

**I don't know what's right and what's real anymore**  
**I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore**  
**When do you think it will all become clear?**  
**'Cuz I'm being taken over by The Fear**

**Life's about film stars and less about mothers**  
**It's all about fast cars and cussing each other**  
**But it doesn't matter cause I'm packing plastic**  
**And that's what makes my life so fucking fantastic**

**And I am a weapon of massive consumption**  
**And it's not my fault it's how I'm program to function**  
**I'll look at the sun and I'll look in the mirror**  
**I'm on the right track and I'm on to a winner**

**I don't know what's right and what's real anymore**  
**I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore**  
**When do you think it will all become clear?**  
**'Cuz I'm being taken over by The Fear**

**Forget about guns and forget about ****ammunition**  
**Cause I'm killing them all on my own little mission**  
**Now I'm not a saint but I'm not a sinner**  
**Now everything is cool as long as I'm getting thinner**

**I don't know what's right and what's real anymore**  
**I don't know how we're meant to feel anymore**  
**When do you think it will all become clear**  
**'Cause I'm being taken over by The Fear.**

The song caught his attention. He committed the lyrics to his memory. His mind backtracked to a week ago when he saw that girl and that man. She became a model that way... Could he do it too?

_**I'll take my clothes off and it will be shameless** **'Cuz everyone knows that's how you get famous.**_The song lyrics rang in his head loud and clear. It wasn't a matter if he could do it or not, it was a matter of if he was going to lower himself to that standard. Just a few times right? Until you found the right man... right? He sighed turned off the radio and extended his arm to the remote to see what's on TV.

All of it was brain rotting junk. He flipped through the channels mindlessly thinking about who would be the most trustworthy man to make him famous. Many of the men who have approached him seemed promising. Sanji couldn't care less what people would think if he had an old pervert man bring him to the top. All he wants is to have lots of money. Money is the key to happiness. He learned that over the years. He was never happier than when he pick pocketed a big baller.

A channel caught his attention. What was it called? Jersey Beach or something? He saw a girl with an orange spray tan and way too much makeup there in the glowing screen. Snookie right? She probably sucked some dick to get there. Now when you look at her she was filthy rich.

He felt sick. He didn't want to go down this path. He turned off the TV and grabbed a cigarette from his bag. Taking a long drag from the cancer stick, he closed his eyes and imagined a road. In the road he saw many old rich men grinning evilly. Later on he saw clothes in the road. His clothes. Beyond that he envisioned pictures of him on magazines, TV's, and DVD's. At end of the road, right at the horizon, he saw money. Money and diamonds. More importantly he saw himself. He was smiling and dancing with an unknown figure. He looked at bliss and happy as if he was with his love.

Sanji's stomach growled waking him up from his dream. Time to eat. It looked around six o'clock outside. Grabbing his key he walked out of the room and headed to the lobby. He hated elevators. Being stuck inside of a steel metal box over the tall stories of the buildings held up by a thin cord didn't strike him as the best idea. He briskly stepped down the stairs and headed out to an exit, avoiding the lobby.

Cool clean fall air stung his face as he stepped outside. The young man started for this crepe place he knew down the street. Despite being homeless he always ate at the best places. He would never settle for anything less of what he thought was good. Fast food disgusted him greatly.

The restaurant was small and was not famous. The owners did not want to become big and expand into anything that they couldn't reach their arms out and touch.

"Hey Sanji!" Yes, they knew him. It was a little Ma and Pa shop which was really rare in these areas. That what was the reason he liked it even more.

"Hey." Sanji sat down at a little table in the corner of the building next to a window. "Can I have the usual?" The man just nodded and yelled something into the back. Another voice yelled back. He smiled. It was a nice environment to be in. He looked out the window and let his thoughts run.

"Hey stranger, is this seat taken?" A rough semi girly voice asked, pulling up a chair to sit in front of him. He looked up to see a man with an interesting outfit on him. He had on a blue popped collar shirt with a pink coat over his shoulders, striped blue shorts despite the cool weather, and ballet shoes. Teal eye shadow surrounded his eyes in spikes and lipstick covered his lips. It was a very interesting sight to see.

"No..." Sanji really wished that his food would come fast so he could hightail out of there.

"You know Sanji, I've seen you around for a while~" The man sang, "My name's Bon Clay~" The former cook was surprised at his own name. This man must of done research, the creepy bastard.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asked seriously, no reason to beat around the bush.

Bon's face turned from one of a playful face to one to a business type face. He stopped smiling and thought before speaking again. "I have a club and I have an opening position. I would like you to work there."

Could this guy be serious? No one ever offered him a job out of the blue like that. He looked at the weirdly dressed man incredulously.

"-So what do you say?" Sanji had gotten lost in his thoughts and hadn't really listened but he didn't want to tell the man that. But whats the point in having a job when he knew what he had to do to get rich and famous. "If I didn't know better, I know that you want to have lots of money."

Was he that easy to read? "How? How did you know?" Bon just laughed at the question.

"I've been famous for being able to think and act like anyone that I talk to. I put myself in your position and I can clearly see what you are thinking and I can help you my dearest sweet. It the club you will meet many powerful people that would surly help you on your quest to fame. So whaddya say?"

"What's the pay?" Sanji hadn't heard him say it. It would be nice if he could get an apartment but that was probably far from reach. New York apartments were damn expensive.

Clay chuckled and whispered over the table, "I will pay you five hundred per night and I can guaranty at least a thousand in tips. Your shift will be from ten to three in the morning with ten minute breaks every twenty minutes to move from one part of the club to the next and every hour you will get a thirty minute break. I wouldn't want to over work my newest member now would I." Okay so that was great and all but what was his job? Was he selling drugs or something? It seemed too good to be true.

"Wait... what are you having me do?" He really didn't want to tell him that he wasn't listening but he had no choice.

"You, Mr. Sanji, are going to be a stripper." Bon said matter factually, leaning towards Sanji. The blonde choked on his water and was about to refuse when the song rang in his ears. **I'll take my clothes off and it will be shameless. **He swallowed his objection and nodded.

They sat in an awkward silence until Sanji's dinner crepe came and relieved him of the tension.

"I will let you think about it." Smiled Bon, slipping a piece of paper with an address on it into Sanji's pocket. He got up and left, leaving the man alone with his piping hot dinner plate with flashes of the dream he had earlier in his eyes.


End file.
